Daughter of the Rising Sun
by Sylvia Scarlett
Summary: Nothing can be keep secret forever.The Autobots and Decepticons are proof of that.But what if the biggest secret came from Miko and her parentage. More is explained inside. Pray for Japan (REWRITING)
1. The pain we carry

Author Notes:Hey-hey peoples been a while. Been too busy to write anything this summer (T.T) sorriesss.

Anywho I've had this story in my head for a while now.(It got to the point where i swear i had a mimi dream when i when to bed a few night ago VEEEE~ scary)

Now! This story was a plot bunny that popped into my head when i was watching an episode of Hetalia and Transformers hetalia episode was about how China found Japan in the woods ,very transformers episode was the shadowzone episode awesome episode_ but it doesn't have awesome Prussia in it_ **hey! Prussia get off my computer!*Still typing away*=( Don't make me get Hungary! *Prussia running away in fear of his life and frying pan* **

**Sorry about that**. (^^;)

Anyway,During that shadowzone episode I got a good look at Miko's eye color which i thought where gold looking , i also looked up so HudWorld picture they kinda look gold, and a light when her hair that black and her eyes that gold she looked like she could be China and Japan's daughter!Thus the birth of the plot bunny!But it didn't stop there,Since Yao and Kiku are nations why not make Miko the embodiment of Tokyo since she is from japan!

_**Summery:**_ This story revolves around the earthquake and (in my head cannon) she is the embodiment of Tokyo she will also feel the pain of the earthquake and as the capital of Japan she can sense where Japan is anywhere in the world that will come into play in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Read authors notes before reading story)<strong>

Chapter 1 The pain we carry

Miko needed to get out of the high school fast! Something didn't feel right today. It felt as if her whole body was under water. The pressure was mind numbingly painful.

Whenever this mind numbing pain occurred it meant something was horrible wrong in her homeland. How could she possible feel the pain for her homeland?Well it could be possible if your mother was Japan, your father was China, and you were the embodiment of Tokyo.

With this in mind, it scared her to think something was horridly wrong back home for she knew her "**_1 _**Okaasan"(as she called Japan) could feel the pain even more so then she did, since she only inherited a small portion of his land.

Even so it was still agonizing. Luckily not as bad as it was when she was a small child. Thankfully both Yao and Kiku taught her techniques to cope with such pain.

"Hey Miko"A voice called out from the depths of her conscious to pull her back the reality

_Who as that voice? It seems so…familiar…but from were?...Oh yeah! That's Jack's voice._

Miko turned her head to the side, making sure she didn't moan seeing as the pain was agonizing as well as they were in a classroom full of students."Yeah…"She said breathlessly

That was another thing about the pain: it caused her to lose touch with everything in reality, which included breathing if the pain was so great.

"You feelin' alright, Miko…you look pale and your breathing pretty hard." Jack whispered to her as he leaned over the side so the teacher couldn't hear him

She smiled; happy to see he was concerned for her well being "I'm*gasp* fine *gasp**weez* don't worry about me. *Cough, cough*gasp*cough*

Suddenly, with out any warring she lost consciousness for a brief second allowing her head to slam into the deck hard making a huge noised that scared everyone in the classroom. Even more so when they saw blood appear on the deck.

"Oh my God Miko!"Jack said getting out of his chair causing it to fall over and rushing over the Japanese girl picking her up from the deck holding her in his arms as her eyes slowly reopened.

He looked down at the girl. She looked a mess. Blood dripping from her forehead, nose and mouth cause by the impact of the fall. She was gasping for air rapidly. In and out, in and, out and in at lighting speed."Miko…Miko can you hear me?"

No response just cloudy eyes staring back at him almost seeming to look past him as if he wasn't even there.

All the while students chatter in a nervous frenzy.

"Oh my God! What the hell happened to cause that!"

"No idea."

"Blood I think I'm ganna be sick!"

"I don't know about you but I'm calling 911."

"No,no there is no need to call 911 yet just get the nurse and tell the principle, then we'll go from there" the teacher said teacher to see what was wrong with Miko

"Right!" student said running out of the class towards the nurse's office while the another nodded and head in the other direction towards the front office

For a while nothing seemed to change with Miko as they waited for the Nurse to arrive while the principle already informed the student body to stay in the classrooms until this had past.

Suddenly it happened: a bloodcurdling scream from Miko that sounded as if she was being murdered.

To Miko it really did feel that way as if someone had placed their hand around her neck as squeezed until every mucle, nerve, cord and bone snapped in her neck. It caused an involuntary action of her arm to go to her neck ,clawing and scratch at her unseen strangler.

Both the teacher and Jack watched in horror and bruises formed around her neck. As she to start clawing at her neck causing beads of blood to fall onto her shirt and floor.

"Miko, Miko sweetheart you have to come down tell me whats wrong," the teacher said grabbing her arms so she wouldn't hurt herself again

Miko replied weakly" My chest it hurt*gasp,gasp,gasp*... it hurts."She began to thrash and scream again unable to use her voice to speak from so must pain

Both the teacher and Jack looked at each other fear in both of their eyes."Jack...I want you to help me place Miko safely onto the floor understand?"

Jack nodded his head;understanding what she wanted him to do.

"I need students to move the decks also need someone to check for the nurse." the teacher said as they placed Miko safely onto the floor.

Not even a minute later a student called out that the nurse was down the hall with a large orange while the student carefully moved decks around Miko trying not to hit her and cause more unwanted harm."I'm here, whats going on."the nurse said moving to the small opening made by the other student in the room still

"Don't know she looked pale and was breathing pretty hard so i asked what was wrong said she was fine then she collapsed,bruises appeared on her neck ,she started clawing at it and then said her chest was hurting."Jack supplied

"I see."She said taking out from the bag a stethoscope and placed it on top of Miko's didn't sound right."By what you told me this is a very sick girl who needs to do to the hospital A.S.A.P"

Suddenly Miko stiffened; her already uneven breathing became sharp gasps for air as she whispered," _**2**_ Yure o teishi sa sete kudasai... Chissoku o teishi shimasu. -Sui no OH wa mizu o kami! Amarini mo ōku no mizu! Mama! Koko de kare wa, watashi wa, watashi ga kare o kanjiru koto ga dekinaidesu! Īe, īe! Mizu wa dekinakatta... No dekinakatta...Okaasan!Okaasan!" she ended in a scream

The nurse turned to the few remaining students in the room."I need someone to-"

"I'm already calling 911" a student said

Everything after that seemed to blur. Miko felt as if she was in the background like when some had an outer body. She felt no pain, felt...nothing .It was calm, warm, peace, inviting .Like her mother's embrace when she would come home from scho - her mother! Oh God she couldn't feel her mother presence aymore!This was not good what ever happened must have been near fatal for her to no longer feel his presence. Realizing this an unseen force pulled her back to reality.

Once back in her body she realized she was being place on an oxygen mask and was being loaded into the back of an ambulance.

Before she could even asked what was going on she fell unconscious.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translation<strong>_

**_1 _**Mother

**_2_** please stop the shaking...stop the suffocation. The-the water oh god the water! So much water! Mom! Where is he I-I can't feel him! No,No! The water couldn't of...couldn't of... Mother!Mother! (Miko is somewhat realizing what has happened in Japan)


	2. Leaving a lie to save the truth

_Author's Notes: .GOD. This chapter took longer then I for the wait hope you like it._

_Also note a few things in this chapter._

_1) China few the need to protect Miko from getting hurt i explained it a little but more will be said in later chapters_

_2) The word Scrap is like a curse word for Transformers Prime characters but Hetalia character there is not filter so when Miko is with America in this chapter she with curse like them for me it wrks not sure how other will react._

_3) **For later chapters**,there will be two other pairings US/UK and GERMANY/ITALY_

_4) Since Agent Fowler ( FYI I read somewhere that his first name is william so i'm gonna use it) anyway back to what i was saying, knows the Autobot exist why not know that nations and personified_

_Okay that's all i'm got say I'm to go have some PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ now_

_x3_

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 2 Leaving a lie to save the truth<em>

…_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

_What's that sound?...Where am I?…What happened?_

Suddenly it all came back to her as if floodgates opened. Visions Water and crushing earth flashed in her mind's eye, through all of it though she could see the limp form of her mother in a ditch somewhere, barely holding onto a piece of steel as the shone washed over him again and again.

She shot up into a sitting position, unwilling to see anymore. Gasping for air, she scanned the room she was currently in to find she was in the hospital. "Miko calm down your okay now." She turned to her left to find Jack (who was holding onto Miko's arm) and Raf sitting at the side on the bed." Your in the hospital."

She stared at them aimlessly" Why am I in the hospital?" she asked her voice a little raspy from not having water for so long

Jack and Raf stared at each other in disbeilf."You don't remember anything?"Raf asked turn back to Miko

Miko shook her head" No.. All I remember was a type of pressure and you, Jack leaning over to me asking if I was alright then...nothing." she ended solemnly

Lies, lies, Lies. She remembered everything. How could you forget a thing as losing the presence of a nation? Your nation. But, she played along for the sake of secrecy. No one was suppose to know the existence of nation, capitals, states and territories.

"The doctors said you had a small concussion and a…um…a heart attack! Miko I didn't know your family had a history of heart attacks."Raf said a little worried

She placed a hand on her chest." Well…it could have been worst…"

"Miko are you hearing yourself talk! A heart attack could have killed you "Jack said franticly," How could it be worst."

"Add one stroke please!"

"Don't even joke like that Miko." Jack hissed

All the while Miko gave a small smile. She knew they wouldn't understand her situation.

Being a personification of a capital was…challenging. On one had you could life as long as your nation, maybe even longer if the city is taken over by a rival country but allow your city to remain intact. On the other it did have its down sides for being the capital of a nation. Since you were the "heart" of the nation you had more of a chance to have a heart attack, stroke, or any other fatal problem dealing with the level of problems with the city.

She still remembers all to well when D.C had a heart attack during a meeting of capitals when a plane had crashed into the Pentagon back on 9/11 .She had nightmares for months after that. Even still you could survive the fatalness on the injury their still cases of nation, capital, and states temporarily dying if the injuries were to great. (Of course coming back to life days, weeks, or months later)

Knowing all this it was the reason why she was so willing to virally follow the Autobots to the depths of hell knowing she could survive, unlike Jack and Raf.

"You know Bulkhead is worried as scrap about your condition right now." Raf whispered bowing his head down remembering the giant sentient beings reaction to the news of Miko being in the hospital.

"I…I had guessed he would be…"she whispered

An awkward silence fell upon the present in the room, only to be broken by the sound of monitors.

Not one who likes being silent, Miko picked up the remote connected to the bed and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels until she froze on a news station." Earlier today Japan was hit by an earthquake of a magnitude of about 9.0 then was soon followed by a massive tsunami that ravaged to shore line, toppled over house as if they were toothpicks…" the news reporters said

Gasping stupidly, Miko shook her head thinking she was hearing things. She looked back up at the TV screen to see an image of a huge wave washing over a small shore town. Knocking everything over leaving only pieces of wood in its wake.

She couldn't see an more swiftly taking the remote back into her shaky hand she turned off the TV not realizing she had tears streaming down her cheeks until her vision became blurred"Oh Miko …um a I was going to-" Jack said unsure of how he was going to explain this.

." How long have you known…"

"What did you say I could-" Jack said being cut off

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN !"She yelled wiping her head to face them; all the while her face became red with anger as more hot angry tears fell from her eyes

"Miko calm down! Your heart remember!" Raf said worry lacing his voice

"Screw my damn heart! Stop avoiding the slaging question! How long!" Both Raf and Jack were shocked Miko had never been this mad. In fact, they only saw really get mad was when she lost her cell phone the day they played tag with a zombie killer Decepticon.

" We heard an hour before you woke up." Jack said bowing his head low enough not to see the look in Miko's eyes

"An hour before I woke." she echoed," Why the scrap didn't you two have the guts to wake me!"

"Miko, you just had a concussion and a heart attack!" Jack emphasized, "Because of my mom, I've been around the medical practice long enough to know that when something like this happens you would need all the rest you can get! Of course we are going to let you sleep!"

Miko brushed her hands into her hair stopping at the center of her head to lightly pull at the scalp." I got enough sleep on the way over here from the school…you-you don't understand the importance of-of-of" she finally allow herself to break down sobbing into her hands."Oh God why did this have to happen to Okaasan why. Why!"

The boys couldn't help but feel sorry for anger must had come from seeing the destruction of her home." Her home." Jack thought." Japan was just hit with a huge earthquake! She doesn't know what happened to her family or anything. I'm such an idiot!"

As if having the same thought both boys wrapped their arms around Miko pulling her into a group hug." Its okay," Jack whispered," Everything will be alright."

What else could he say? He knew if something like this happened to him he would want some support (even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.)

"Yeah Miko we're here…I promise everything is going to be alright, you'll see."Raf whispered

Miko continued to sob for a long time before she could regain her voice."Y-you don't understand…things don't work like that for me! Things don't get better fast. My family were different… we were different…things wouldn't hurt as much but for p-people like my mother-he would-things would be much…oh God! Why him! Why now why…"she sobs even hard then, unable to finish what she was trying to say

It didn't matter though. The boys tighter their grip on the girl allowing her to continue her sods until she finally fell back to sleep from exhaustion…

* * *

><p><em>Ring<em>

_Ring_

_Ring_

Was the sound Miko woke to a few hours later. Rising from the pillow she found it to be must darker outside then it had been when she first awoke."Hello."She said sleepily into the phone once she retrieved it from the high table

"_**1 **_Nín hǎo, aru." The person said on the other side of the line

"_**2**_ Bà ba."Miko said; her voice quivering

"Judging by the quiver in your voice, aru, I can tell you saw the news."

"Yeah…" he breathed heavily already feeling the eyes form at the edge of her eyes

"Where are you right now?"

"In the hospital." She said as she raised the bed to a sitting position and turned on the TV. Trying to get her mind off over crying again." Had a concussion and a heart attack. Not to bad most likely be okay tomorrow.

"I see, aru"He sighed" I had guessed as much."

"Where are you?" She echoed trying to sound innocent in her questioning

"Where you're not going to be at!" He said knowing what she was aiming at

"Dad, you know I need to go back home to help!"

"Absolutely not, aru!"

"Absolutely yes!...tell me daddy have you found mom yet."

Silence only.

"Yeah that's what I thought." she said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Your still not coming." he stated sternly

"Are you kidding Me.," she laughed, tears coking her voice." As okaasan capital, I can sense where he is at all times and-"

"Can you sense him now, aru?" he asked

"Well…not but-"

"That is what I thought, aru."

"Let me finish!" she yelled" No I can't sense his presence right now, maybe because he's unconscious or there is still to much destruction, I don't know, but if I was there I might speed up the search so you could find him and get him to a hospital faster!"

There was silence on the other side of the line for a long time that she thought he had hung up on her. When: "Aiyaa…Fine you can come…"he said, defeated by his own daughter's whims

"Yes!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, aru…"He said sadly thinking far back to 15 years ago from before Miko was born.

Even before Miko was born there were compilations to her and Kiku health. So much so that they thought Kiku could miscarry at any point of the pregnancy. But when she was finally born, premature to say the least. They would stay up until the early hours of the morning waiting her cling to life in an incubator. But instead of worrying on whether she would not survive they were happy to see her fighting for her right to life, as they did you thousands of year.

Seeing her fight reminded them of what they had when through to get to this point of their own relationship, to have their little little angel, their little Tokyo…their little Miko. And so on the day she was born both Kiku and himself vowed to try and keep Miko out of harms way to the best of their ability.

" Don't worry." She said pulling him from his thoughts" I'll try my best to stay out of harms way when I'm there."

"Alright, aru. I'll call America to pick you up before he heads over here."

"Fine by me! Haven't heard from uncle Alfred since getting to Jasper, Nevada…come to think about it I haven't heard from Nevada since coming to his state."

"And keep it that way, aru!" he yelled

She laughed." Okay I will…can't wait to see you. Bye Bà ba."

"Me too, aru. _**3**_ Zàijiàn, ānquán fēixíng zài nín de lǚxíng huí jiā."After that she closed her cell phone ending the call. She lead back onto the comfy pillows not paying any mind to the show on the TV, smiling lips pulled into a smile that would even rival America's.

I mean how couldn't you be happy when you learned you could play a big part in finding your mother.

Your mother…The thought of Japan made her smile less thinking if she couldn't feel his presence here what chance would she have over there?

She would need to return to her host parent's house and grab a vital item for the search: her mother sword.

It was given to her as a birthday present before she left for America. (Thankfully because of government clearance she was allowed to bring the sword and other items from her parents to make her feel more at home in America.) The sword, first belonging to Japan, still had his aura surrounding it so it would be able to help her locate him more quickly. (Like a homing beckon would)

So it was settled. First get out of this hospital this the help of Alfred. Second get back home and get the sword to be used in the search for her mother. Third find him, bring him to a hospital, and be home before she is missed too much. Great everything was falling into place. Now, why did she feel like she was forgetting something?"Nah, it's probable nothing." she shrugged turning off the TV and falling to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Riiiiiiiing<em>

"Ugh! Why did somebody need to call now? I was finally able to fall back to sleep!" She whined taking the pillow from under her head and placing it on top of her head.

Last night she couldn't get any sleep because of this stupid little voice inside her head telling her she was missing something big. Every time the nagging voice appeared in her head she would try and push it way saying it was nothing, but it would could back even louder then before. It got to the point where she wanted to rip off head.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring _

"Fine, I'll answer the phone." she mumbled," Hello."

"Miko! Thank Primus you answered! I've been trying to call you ever since Jack and Raf left the hospital and told us what happened!" Bulkhead said almost yelling into the phone causing Miko to pull the phone from her hear because he was talking so load (No trust me. This isn't load for Bulkhead)

Oooh that was the thing nagging at Miko all last night...How could she have missed that?

"Crap! In the mist of everything I forget about the Autobots and the guys not knowing anything about me leaving! Okay calm down Miko you've lied about these sort of things before you can do it again…Oh man why do I feel sick doing this all of a sudden?" she thought mentally kicking herself for being so stupid.

" It's okay Bulky," she said smiling (so fake) hoping he could hear the smile on the side of the line." I must have been asleep or taking to my bà-I mean dad when you tried to call."_ almost slipped up there Miko watch it._ (One outside the nations of the world knew she knew how to speak Chinese)

" that might have been it. Jack said the injury you had were pretty bad a-and about the devastation in Japan." he said a little worriedly

"Oh…he told you about that?'

"Yeah sorry Miko…kinda weird how you got sick on the same said as all this happened" he laughed awkwardly

"Not as weird as you think."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It was nothing, Bulk."

"Okay, in the mean while you in the hospital I'll kick some aft for you. How's that sound."

"Make such you hit one in the jaw for me!" she laughed

"Will do."

Out of nowhere a not came a knock at the door. Miko turned to see who it was and was pleasantly surprised."Yo! What up girl the hero has come to get you out of this prison yo!"A man who look to be in his early to mid-twenties said excitedly

Miko smiled and mouth"Hi Alfred-san" he waved back to acknowledge her mouthing hello.

"What was that?" Bulkhead asked hearing the man on the other end.

"Uh no one! *Fake yawn*sorry Bulkhead little tired still got to cut the conversation short bye!" she said quickly all the while still hearing Bulkhead protect.

"Who was that Tokyo?" H said with a smile from ear to ear

"You know I don't go by that name unless we're at a meeting of both nations and their capitals!"

"Thought it was appropriate since we're heading for to Japan!"

"Actually we have to make a pit stop at my place to get a sword it'll help with finding mom faster"

"How can a sword-"

"Just trust me will you? Now leave the room so I can get changed!" she said getting out of bed for the first time since yesterday and pushing him out of the room

"But-but –but" he shuddered as he was being pushed out of the room. (It didn't help that he didn't move his feet when she pushes him.)

"Bye for now!" she said slamming the door in his face.

Once dressed Miko and Alfred left the hospital with seemingly no problem, aside from a few nurses and doctors who she believed must have worked on her when she was unconscious." Why are they staring at us Alfred what did you said to piss them off!" she whispered as they entered an elevator to the ground floor

"Nothing I just said I was here to pick you up they said they wanted to keep here for more observation but I was to convince them you were just fine." He said with a smile that said _I almost spill the secret of our existence_

Seeing this Miko thought it was best not to bring up what he had to do get her out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you should be bothering her Jack?" Acree said as she and bumble bee pulled up to the hospital parking lot.<p>

.Click (Acree is right you know Miko should really be getting some rest right now.) Bumblebee said

"You two worry to much."Raf said jumping out of Bumblebee," I'm such Miko's up and bored out of her mind with nothing to do."

"My bet is that she's going crazy not being allow to play music." Jack laughed

"Well that's Miko for you."Raf said causing everyone to laugh

Soon the fits of laughter stop and only a long awkward silence remained. Thoughts of how Miko was reaction to all that has happening around her shined brightly in their minds. Who were they kidding Miko was surely watching some news station on the devastation of Japan…her home.

What they were worried most about Miko was how was she going to be as time moved on. Was she still going to have the gleam in her eyes when she smiled? Was she going remain the loud carefree fun loving girl they've grown to know and love?

Was she still going to insist on going all the dangerous missions with the same enthusiasm as she always did? Was she going to run to Bulkhead franticly asking how his patrol when went she wasn't allowed to go or when he was going before she could go with him? All in all was Miko going to remain Miko?

Shaking those horrible thoughts away Jack and Raf entered the hospital, straight for the nurse's station. The nurse behind the counter of the nurses station didn't pay any mind to them as moved toward her."Yeah, hi we're here to see Miko Nakadai."Jack said startling the nurse

"Hum oh! Miko Nakadai." The nurse said entering her name into the computer." Might I ask how are you related to her?"

"We're friends of her's."

"Oh I see…"the nurse said entering the bit of information she need into the computer." How odd." She whispered picking up a phone near her and dialed a number." I yes, um, I calling to see if Miko Nakadai…oh I see yes, yes. Thank you ever much." She hanged up the phone." It seem that was discharged a few hours ago."

"What do you mean? She was in the I.C.U when we last saw her yesterday."

"It seemed thing were situated with her uncle when he same to discharge her."

"Her uncle." He echoed

"Yes that's correct." She nodded her head

"Can you please tell me the name of this uncle?"

"Of course." she typed in something into the computer again while Jack gave Raf a confused look and Raf shrugged his shoulders."Um, a young man by the name of Alfred Jones."

"Oh thank" Jack said turning to leave.

They didn't speak one word to each other until they where back on the road that lead toward the base." What do you mean she just left, Jack with those injuries she should be in that bed for a least a week." Acree said

"I don't know and I sure as scrap don't like this Jones guy."

"I don't like it either. Do you think that person is from MECH?"

"Possibly." Acree said a little worriedly

"I'm goin to call Miko just in case."

Beep. Click (Yeah do that)

Once they stopped at a red light Jack quickly dialed her number but was immediately sent to voice mail." Hum that's strange."

"What is it Jack?"

"She sent me to voice mail."

"Miko never sends anyone to voice mail except her Host parents." Raf said pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Now I really don't like this." Jack said as they sped off toward base.

It was a somewhat silent drive back to Miko's house more so because of the fact that Miko was still tired from not getting that must sleep while America stuffed him face with some French fries and slurping Coca-cola he said bought on the way out of the hospital.

Well it was a peaceful drive until Miko's cell phone when off." Aren't you gonna answer that?" America said between stuffing handful of fries down his throat.

Miko looked down at the caller ID in horror." No" she said quickly _Jack why now do you want to call?_

"What do you mean no that might be-Oooooh you didn't tell anyone you were leaving did you?" He said knowingly

"What was your first clue?" she winced

"You not answering the phone. When it comes to thing like that you really take after your parents".

"Whatever" she laughed playfully punching Alfred on the arm. Suddenly the feeling of as if she was watched Miko turned her head to look into the rearview mirror."Scrap!"She yelled ducking low into her seat. _Why did he have to show up now?_

"Scrpa?"Alfred echoed confused." What the hell are you-"

"Shhhh"she said placing a finger on her lips and going lower into her seat (if that was even possible)

She cringed when the car stopped at a red light and a green S.U.V stopped right next to them as well"Oh no." she whimpered slammed her head light into the car door whimpering quietly.

"What has you-" he said turning his head to her

"No don't turn your head." she whispered frantily."You see in the corner of you eye. You that green truck next to us."

"Yeah" he said expectantly

"I'll tell you about it as soon as this light turns green."

That was the longest read light in Miko's whole life! She could feel the small of her back throb with pain begging to be set right in the seat. Her elbows and fist became white as blood left those areas of her body from the position she was in. Even her breathing became shallow as if she were to breathe hard Bulkhead would hear it. She was afraid that he would find her and all hell would brake loose.

Finally the light turn green and both cars when in different (Bulkhead turning toward the direction on base.)"What the Hell was that about?" America asked

"America, your nation has secrets right?" she said pushing herself back into the right seating position with an audible "ow"

"Yeah and I'm sure you know some secrets about your country that I don't know…so why do you ask?" He asked

"Well…I know the existence of sentient beings called Autobot and Decepticons." She said casually

_Screeeeeeech!_

Alfred slammed on the brakes with so much inhuman force that Miko swore she saw smoke coming from the tires." God! America! You trying to kill me by causing my neck to snap or are you always stomping on the brakes for no apparent reason!" She yelled while rubbing her neck.

"How do you know they exist!" he yelled back

"It's hard not to know they exist when 16 feet tall female Autobot transforms infront to your eyes."

"You what!"

"You heard me and FYI that green SUV we drove past was also the same person who called me when I was in the hospital when you came to pick me up." She smiled

While his jaw dropped." You-they….please don't tell me they know about-"

"Of course not! I'm not stupid! No one knows I swear!" She said crossing her heart with her finger

"Alright…if they don't know that's good, but we not done talking about this." He added quickly

"Who says we are? I sure as hell didn't!"

"Good." He said starting up the car again driving toward her host parent's home.

The rest of the why was silent both not knowing what to say to each other after the Miko said about knowing the existence if the one hand America was pissed that Miko found out, but on the other he did kind of expect this since she did say was would be going to school in Nevada instead of going the private school all the other Capitals when sent to."Oh we're here."Miko said pulling Alfred out of his thoughts

"Hum? Oh cool!" He said pulling over in front of the house.

"America wait here I'll be in and out all I need is at sword I told you about, also watch for my Host parents just in case." she said getting out from her said and going to his.

"Sure this! I'm the hero after all no task is to small for me ha ha ha"He said loudly

"See your annoying self is back, " She mumbled as she turned to leave the house.

She quickly enter the house with no trouble and headed up steps of the house (taking two at a time) ran towards a door with poster on the front that had anime characters and Japanese rock bands. She smiled as she opened the door to reveal walls filled with drawings of the Autobots, American rock bands, and a few more anime posters.

Moving quickly towards the bed Miko pulled from under a very old Chinese box. Her smile grew larger yet softer as her traced the design of dragon surrounded by wind and peonies. Going to her neck, being careful of the gauze around her, she pulled out a small gold key decorated beautifully with cherry blossoms. Slipping the key into the keyhole perfectly she turn the key and open the box to reveal small treasures from China and Japan so she could feel more at more in America. Removing items she found what she was looking for: a swore cover in a silk purple covering that once belong to Japan.

Removing the cover to reveal a beautifully designed katana. Pulling the sword out of its sheath to show a perfect blade with the word Serenity etched into it.

Staring into the blade she could have swore she saw Japan's reflection. She quickly closing the blade she could feel tears form in the corner of her eyes. No, no tears not until she find him. No sooner. Placing everything back into the chest and slinging the katana over she shoulder she wiped the tears from her eyes and headed out the room.

* * *

><p>"Ahh damn! I'm so freaking bored! The hell is taking her so long!" America yelled slumping into the car seat.<p>

She had been for so damn long and there was no sign of her coming out of the house anytime soon. It was boring being look out. So much so that America's eye lids were getting heave." Man, can something exciting happing" he thought banging his head onto the steering wheel.

Boy he shouldn't of thought that, as the saying goes be careful what you wish for or you just might get it.

Suddenly America heard a car door slam and became frozen in fear. Miko's Host parents were right outside the door and Miko hadn't come out yet!

Grabbing his cell phone quickly Alfred dialed Miko's number.

"Great! Now I can get the hell out of here." She smiled heading toward the stairs.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Who could this be now?"Miko asked aloud, not expecting an awser, but was surprised to see called was calling"Yeah what-"

"YOUR HOST PARENTS ARE OUTSIDE!" He yelled franticly

As if on cue the door knob at the front entrance began to jiggle."Shit!"She said running back up the steps nearly falling over in the process.

She slammed into the wall opposite to the staircase with so much force that it could be heard from down stairs.

"Did you hear that, honey?"

"Yes it came from up stairs."

Miko became frozen in fear." What do I do now Alfred-san?"Miko whispered

"Okay um…come on, I can't think of anything, maybe something from Hollywood movies that cam help us!"

"This is not time to be joking around America!" she whispered angrily hearing the footsteps get louder.

"Okay, okay…um is your room the one with the tree outside of it?"

"Yeah…"

"Open the window and jump toward the tree with your inherited ninja super power and climb down!" He said (you could hear the smile on this face.)

"For once you have a good idea."

"Thanks…hey wait that was an insult wasn't it!"

"Bye!" She said ending the called and running towards the room. She jumped over her bed and fumbled with the window kicks.

"Dear, was the light in Miko's room on when we left?"

"I don't believe so."

"Damn! Come on open." She thought finally opening the window and pushing out the screan, taking a few steps backward and jumping toward the tree as the door opened. She quickly crawled toward the trunk of the tree uncaring that her stocking were ripping in the process. Turning her back to the tree she tried to push against it more (if that was even possible) and watched in fear as her host father came to the window looking both left and right before closing it and closing it

She signed heavily thinking that if he looks in her direction she would have being a goner. She climbed out of the tree and ran toward the car. Slamming into the car and scaring America in the process." Jesus! Wanna give me a heart attack?" he said holding his heart.

"Shut up and drive." she said breathing heavily.

The drive to the airport was much quicker then the drive to Miko's house. Soon Miko found herself boarding a private plane headed for Japan. Soon seated Miko slummed into the chair ready to fall back to sleep." Thank God we're leaving." She signed

"Yeah well you still need to tell someone your leaving." He said going into his bomber jacket and taking out his cell phone and handed it to her. (The cell phone's cover was designed with an American flag on it)

"What I can't tell-"

"Tell William." He smiled

"William?" She questioned

"Dude you call him agent Fowler all the time."

"Wait he knows about us!" she squealed on the top of her lungs

" 'Course he does." He laughed somehow finding a hamburger and began eating." If he knows about them he should now about us right."

"Please tell me England knows he knows." She pinched between her eyebrows

"Um…well you see-"

"Nup, say no more I'll just call him now. Before I get mad" She raised her hand

"He's speed dial five." He said between bites

"Why is he on speed dial?"

"Me, Nevada, and Will go out for drinks when ever I come to visit."

"Too much info." She said pressing number five and began hearing it ring.

"Hello sir this is Agent Fowler-"

"Hey Fowler what's up!" Miko said

"Miko! How did you get this number?" Agent Fowler said sternly

"Sup Will, Miko's usin my phone to call you!" He said jumping into the conversation "Listen to make a long conversation short Miko is coming to Japan with me."

"Why is she-"

"So I can help find my mom." She said gripping tighter onto sword he gave her

"Your mom. Miko I think you don't need to go to Japan to do that. I understand you worried about your family but you don't need to go to this extreme of asking Mr. Jones to take you to Japan with him I'm coming to pick you up right now." He said formal

"No don't! I have to do this…" she paused and looked to Alfred for help. He nodded for her to go on." Because I'm the daughter of the Rising sun…I am the capital of Japan known as Tokyo and it is my duty to search for my okaasan…for my mother Japan."

There was a long pause on the other side of the line until." YOUR JAPAN'S CAPITAL AND DAUGHTER! The file photo of Tokyo looks nothing like you she has straight black hair, wares glasses, and more preppy then your punk attire"

"Yeah good disguise right!" She laughed ribbing the back of her neck." Mom and dad said it would be for my best interest in I didn't look the same just in case if some bad guy recognizes me and kidnaps me so I gave myself a makeover and well ta-da!"

"Why are you telling me this now Tokyo ?"She said regaining his composer

"Hey! There is no calling me ! Its just Miko. Anyway I want you to make sure no one fids me until Japan fully recovers."

"So your saying I'm the only one who knows."

"Yeah! If the guys base at base know who I am it will distract them from the 'Cons. So you can't tell then where I am get it." She ended sternly

"Yeah."

"Good so this is bye until I get back."

"Good luck To-Miko"

"She smiled." Thanks Agent Fowler" she ended the call

"Well that when better then I guessed" America said

"Same here."

Meanwhile Agent Fowler was getting into his car heading toward the Autobot base." Sorry Miko, even if you are China and Japan's daughter, the Autobot's need to know the your up to for your own safety and for the safety of your nation's people." He said aloud and he sped off to the Autobot base.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations<strong>_

_**1** Hello_

_**2** Daddy_

**_3 _**_Goodbye and fly safely on your travels back home_


	3. The shattered Looking Glass

_Autor Notes: HEY YOU GUYS!_

_I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in soooooooooo long but school got in the way.I'll try my best to get a chapter or two out this weekend if not expect one during Christmas I'm sooooooooo sorry._

_On another note:I GOT THE MOVIE HETALIA PAINT IT WHITE *happy dance*_

_For the coming chapters: I WILL BE CHANGING THIS STOR TO "M" FOR RATING..._

_yeah... a lot of bad stuff happen to Miko and some of the character soon ,and i will have a mini crossover with in this story with xxxHolic so if you haven't read it yet or even heard of it I suggest you look it up (FAIR WARRING)_

_And one more time I am sooooo sorry for not updating in forever. I hope you like this_

_Asta la Pasta~X3_

_P.S only transformers:prime characters in the chapter_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: The Shattered Looking Glass<em>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT THERE" came the frantic response from Bulkhead.

"Just like I told you,"Arcee hissed crossing her arm servos over her chest plate, "Bumblebee and I dropped the boys off at the hospital as soon as their school day was over so they could visit after we dropped them for the boys called as back saying Miko was discharged by some guy by the name of Alfred Jones."

"D-did you try calling her? She might have been transferred to another hospital instead!"

"I did try calling her, "Jack said in response, "I was sent to voice mail not even to seconds into the call."

"And we all know that Miko never sends any of us to voice mail."Raf added while Bumblebee chirped and beep in agreement.

A long award silence soon followed. How could this happen …AGAIN! They had already lost Optimus soon after defeating Unicorn they couldn't lose another persons… not after what to Miko's homeland.

Out of nowhere Bulkhead slammed his hand servo into the concrete wall causing cracks to form and fragments of concrete to fall to the ground. "Bulkhead what has gotten into you! "Ratchet yelled

"We already lost Optimus! W-we can't lose Miko! I swear to Primus if this Alfred guy some much as touches a hair on her head I'll-I'll"

"Bulkhead calm down!" Jack said, "Do you think Miko would want you to be acting like this?"

"He's right Bulkhead,"Raf continued, "Think back…you said soon after we came back to base yesterday that would call her this morning. Did you call her?"

"Yes…"He said thoughtfully "Now that I think about it I could hear another persons voice speaking to her; she got nervous as soon as the voice finished and hanged up quickly but it might have been a doctor tell her to turn off her cell."

Time seem to froze for everyone once Bulkhead said he heard another voice that might be Miko's kidnapper.

"What time was that?" Raf asked getting out his laptop.

"Hum…let me think…around 10:30 this morning. "He said thoughtfully "Why do you ask?"

"Maybe…just maybe…"Raf mumbled to himself as he took his laptop out of his book bag.

"What are you possible going to be able to do? "Ratchet asked seeing the human boy feverishly type on this laptop.

"If I can hack into the hospital's surveillance cameras and see who was around that time when Bulkhead called Miko I have a hunch the person Bulkhead heard is the guy we want." A wide smile form on Raf's face "Got it. The footage should appear on the big scream now!"

And so it did…

Around the exact time Bulkhead said he was speaking with Miko a young man appeared in frame. He was tall, had blonde hair, inhumanly bright blue eyes that hide behind thin framed glasses, pale in skin color and had a large Hollywood smile on his face. He wore a very worn looking bomber jacket that almost had a feeling that it was from one of the world world's .In his hands he carried a large cup of coffee, which he sipped from every now and then.

As if from instinct he walked casually to the hospital room Miko was in.

_"Yo! What up girl the hero has come to get you out of this prison yo!"_ the young man said loudly

Bulkhead was so close to fainting that he had to hold onto Arcee for support. "What's the matter? "She said

"That's the voice I heard!" he said shaking

If the Autobots could have turned pale they would have. Slowly they turned their heads from Bulkhead back to the screen

"So this must be our Alfred Jones."Ratchet said

Beep. (Has to be.) Bumblebee said

"_Who was that Tokyo?"_ he then said walking into the room

"Tokyo?" The boys echoed

"Why would he call Miko Tokyo?" Jack asked

"That's where Miko lives right Jack?"Arcee asked

"Yeah it's that place she lives. _"Then how come I'm suddenly getting the feeling like there more to that name then just a place?_

Nothing happened after that except for the fact he was kicked out the room briefly after entering. The door opened again to reveal a smiling and laughing Miko rush into the man's arms and hug him only to have a bone crushing hug return. Then after getting free from the hug Miko's face became emotionless as she bowed to the man in respect.

"_Thank you America-san for coming for me…I am sure this was a great burden set upon you. _"She said loud enough for the cameras to caught

"How come Miko never acts that way with us? "Ratchet asked

"Why did she call him America?"Raf noted

Jack just shrugged.

"_Aww dude no sweat man! Your pop China said if I did this for him he would cut the bill my country owes him. _"He laughed.

"_OF COURSE YOU'D DO IT TO CUT THAT BILL! Bà ba is being very generous to you America you hamburger bastard!"_She said wagging her finger close to his face but she couldn't be taken seriously with a wide smile on her face.

"_My economy is getting better! I'll pay him back soon! Come on lets get going' we have a lot of world head of us! _"He said with a laugh as he slapped her back nearly causing her to fall and walking away.

"_HEY COME BACK HERE HAMBURGER BASTARD!"_ she laughed as she ran after him both leaving the frame of footage.

"It's nice to see despite everything going on with the world two nations can still come together to help each other. "A voice said causing everyone to jump

They all turned to see Agent Fowler leaning against the wall adjacent to the elevator door.

"What are you doing here Agent Fowler."Acree asked narrowing her optics

"Just see if I wasn't being punked…hum no guess not."

"What in the name of Primus are you talking about! "Ratchet said

He ignored the question, instead he stared straight forward at the large computer screen. "I see you've met the personification of our nation: America."

Silence fell. What the frag was he talking about? The personification of the US? Surely something was wrong with his head. Maybe he had became a little crazy after Optimus didn't return?

"You're kidding." Acree said

"Surely he his Acree"Ratchet laughed, "That can't possible exist."

"Oh your right! My bad…"he said sarcastically, "Say I just heard a rumor that being from another planet fell from the sky that can transform into any vehicle they want and are fighting a war on our planet. And get this the government is in on it too! Their hiding the aliens in an abandon missile silo outside Japer, Nevada! But I'm sure you don't believe that right?"

"Point taken."Arcee mumbled

"So how are they real, Where Miko and how is she evolve with them! "Bulkhead asked

"I'll get to that in a minute! First of all you need to promise, Jack and Raf, that you will never EVER breathe a word to anyone outside this room! Scrap I shouldn't even be telling you this…but for Miko's safety…"He trailed off

"Miko's safety? What's happened! Is she alright."Bulkhead asked becoming very frantic again.

"Jack, Raf I need an answer now. Before Bulkhead loses it! "He said

Jack and Raf looked at each other and knew the answer right away. "We know about the Autobots what's one more secret."

Agent Fowler nodded. "Good. Now, we don't know how they came to be nor how long they have been here but they have always protected their land they are assigned. These nations, as they are known, are near immortal meaning until they could exist until the country no longer exists. They can feel the pain of their nation when a traumatizing event happened such as the earthquake in Japan; they look like any "normal" young adult but can be over 4000 years old and when the nation finally no longer exist they just fade away like nothing had ever happened! That's the general summation of what nations are."

"But what has this have to do with Miko?"Bulkhead asked

"Miko happens to be the daughter of the nations Japan and China. She also happens to be the Capital of Japan."He stated, "The name Miko that she uses is just a nickname in the sense of the word, her real name is Tokyo."

A shocked silence fell over the group. Miko is an embodiment of a capital city! Let alone the daughter of TWO nations. None of this made any sense! "Wait back up a second…Mio is one of these nations! How is that even possible?"Arcee asked

Agent Fowler just shrugged, "She was just born that way."

"Where is she now the? Is she safe? "Bulkhead asked

"Yes she's safe. She's on a plane heading for Japan as we speak with America, the embodiment of this country."

"Why is she heading for Japan?"Raf asked

"Because as she put it, it's 'my duty to search for my okaasan', Apparently Japan when missing during the quake."

"How stupid! It's dangerous to go to Japan now! "Ratchet hissed, "She could get seriously hurt from after shocks and-"

"Don't even think about following her. "Agent Fowler stated sternly

"Why not. "Bulkhead said

"Because she made me promise her not to say anything. You can't even tell her you know who she really is for her sake and for the worlds. If anyone known they could be in serious danger. "He explained, "People like MECH could find them useful for their terrorist activities."

That is when the reality of the situation came into full view. If anything had happen to Miko or to any of these people for that matter the world could be in more danger then just the threat of the world literally depended on their survive!

But then why was Miko so reckless? Always getting into trouble, nearly getting kill, then saying it was no big deal. Surely she knew how important she was? This was to confusing.

"So what do we do now. "Jack asked

"We just wait for her to come back…that's all what any one can do."


	4. Miko's Demon

_Author's Notes:Well here the chapter i promised...please know that i might not be updating until Christmas break I'll try to get another chapter up but i highly doubt it will happen...sorries._

_Also note that in this chapter even though i don't say it all the Hetalia characters are dressed like in Hetalia:Paint it white._

_Thank you for the understanding and please NO FLAMES ((well at least not very bad flames a little help would be nice but some reviews can be very hurtful))_

_once again thank you See you next time x3_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Miko's demon<em>

_No this can't be right…this war zone can't be…Japan._

Miko thought staring numbly out the airplane window. She wiped tears of sorrow fall from her tired red face.

She placed her hand upon the cold glass of the window as if trying to grip ruins of a city she couldn't even name because of how destroyed it was. "How am I going to find you Okaasan in all of this. "She whispered clenching her fist against the window.

"Hey Miko,"America said as he place his hand on her shoulder, "You look tired why don't you sleep a little…after all you had a rough night."

During the night Miko's visions of what had happened to Japan had gotten worse. While she slept she could see Japan in that same damned ditch but this time he was conscious moaning in pain. Oh how she hated seeing this. She tried to will herself awake but ended in feeling his pain instead, if that was even possible. In the end America had to shake her awake in fear of her hurting herself. When she finally did awake she openly sobbed into his bomber jacket asking his where Japan was: he had no answer, all he could be was stroke her hair and tell her everything was going to be alright. Though he was trying to convince himself at the same time.

"But we're gonna be landing soon. I won't have enough time to close my eyes. "She said wiping her eyes

"We have to circle Japan one before landin' because of all the destruction the quake caused. "He stated

"Oh…"Miko whispered before turning back to the window

"Here don't worry your with the Hero everything's gonna be alright!"Alfred said as Miko leaned back into the airplane seat.

"I hope your right. "She said with a yawn and closed her eyes.

**Miko's Dream…**

_**Tōryanse, tōryanse**__**Koko wa doko no hosomichi ja? (1)**_

"_Where am I?...Why is it so cold, so dark?"Miko thought as she found herself in a dark room walking in an unknown direction._

_There was no light except for a low amber coming from somewhere in the room. The room seemed endless as she walked in one direction for what seemed like forever. She felt alone in this place, yet this place felt so familiar like she had been here once before. She pondered why as she became aware of another set of footstep following her as well as a disturbing screech following her._

_SCREEEEEEEECH_

_STEP _

_STEP_

_STEP_

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Out of instinct she began to but to where was anyone's guess._

_**Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja**_

_**Chitto tōshite kudashanse**_

"_It's sing! What the hell!"She yelled breathlessly _

"Imōto ga detekuru shi, watashitoisshoni asobu." (_**2) **__The voice said eerily _

_STEP_

_STEP_

_STEP_

_STEP_

_It was beginning to run._

"_Please! Leave me alone!"She yelled at her stacker _

"_**Goyō no nai mono tōshasenu**_

_**Kono ko no nanatsu no oiwai ni**__**O-fuda wo osame ni mairimasu"**__It sang _

_It continued like this for a long time until Miko tripped over something._

_STEP_

_STEP_

_STEP_

_SCREEEEEEEECH_

_Suddenly something cold and silver wrapped around her neck. She gaged, gasped, and weakly yelled as the chain caused her to turn around to face the being. The being consisted of an ashy shadow form and blood red eyes__**." **_Nihon de no shīru no basho ga nakunatteimasu... No karada wa watashi no yō ni narimasu.**"(3) **With that the being fell bringing Miko with it.

_**Iki wa yoi yoi, kaeri wa kowai**_

_**Kowai nagara mo**__**Tōryanse, tōryanse**_

**End of Miko's Dream… **

"-ko"

"Miko"

"Miko, Wake up! We're here! "America said shaking

With that Miko's gold eyes shot open, her hand flew to her neck, and she nearly jumped out of her seat as she scanned the room. "You okay Miko?"Alfred asked

"Yeah Alfred, "She said turning to face him her hand resting on her collarbone. "I'm fine…just a dream. "She smiled

"Good! Some peoples wanna see you outside! "The American said running out of the plane.

She stood in the middle of the plane for a good minute after he left. "It must be her…it has to be…but this seal. What was she talking about? "She shook her head, "No I can worry about that late left. "She said as her slug the sword onto her back and walk confidently out of the plane.

Well that is until a certain Italian slammed into her,"Ve~Tokyo, er, Miko your back! I was sooooooo happy when China told us you were coming! Are your hungry? I made some pasta just before you arrived!"

Miko smiled, "It's good to see you to Oji **(4) **Feliciano! And yes pasta would be wonderful."

"Ve~I'm go get the table ready for you then. "He said running back into the military base.

"Happy as ever. "She laughed

"It is good to see you again Tokyo, "Germany said extending a hand out for her, "I apologize for the…situation in which we had to meet gain."

Miko took the hand into her own "Hai, I agree Germany but it's good to see you again…to tell you the truth I missed your training sessions. "She grinned causing Germany to blush

"Thank you Tokyo, now is you excuse me I have to make sure Italy doesn't destroys the military kitchen. "He said as he also ran back into the base calling out for Italy.

"Greetings comrade, "A tall Russian man said, "It is very good to be seeing you again."He smiled

"It's good to see you to Russia…I hope Belarus hasn't been any trouble to you since I'm been gone."

"нет** (5).** Little sister has been good…for once."

"That's good she better-"

"Bonjour belle jeune femme"The Frenchmen said kissing her on both cheeks and giving her a white rose," voici une jolie rose blanche pour une belle jeune fille purs "**(6)**

"Ummmm… Arigatō **(7)** Francis?"She said as Russia waved good-bye and returned to the base.

"Bloody hell you frog! Stop molesting that poor girl! America will you please let me good for one minute! "Yelled an irate British man

"Awww, but Iggy I missed you sooo much! I haven seen you or the twins in over a month because I had to go back to the States for business with my boss! "America whined

"I know! I was there when you told London, D.C, and I you had to go back to your country for a few months. "He said before whispering something into his ears on the lines of promising something to make up for it, causing America to blush. Miko could only imagine what that meant. "Bloody hell Miko! What did you do with your hair let alone your clothes!"

"Oh my hair, "She said grabbing the long pony tail at the bottom of her hair line, "Mom and dad said I could change my look before going to the States. Sorry the pink hair dye will stay in for a good year, England."

England was about to say something when America placed a hand on his shoulder,"Hey Miko, I forgot to mention that your dad, China, wants to say hi!"

"Where is he, "She asked whipping her head in ever direction.

"In the base. He's working out search party plans with some Japanese troops. "He stated leading her into the base.

The military base was smaller then the other bases Miko had been to for official business. Their weren't many soldiers at the base. Most were in causal attire, dirty, and some were even injured by how they looked. In fact there were even normal citizens within the base. Doctors were in corners attended to the more seriously injured. Others were crying knowing that they would never see family members again. It truly looked like a warzone. Not the beautiful Japan she had left moths ago.

"I want soldiers here, aru, I also want them to look here as soon as they are finished with that area, aru, though give them a 15 minute break, aru, before searching again. Also, make sure no lower level soldiers who don't know our little secret stay clear from the area nations are search, aru, Tokyo will be leading our group, aru, make sure soldiers who are with us search know that got it!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good."

" what do we tell the soldiers if they ask why they couldn't search a curtain area." A soldier asked

"Well just tell them, aru,"China was cut off by another solider whispering into his ear. His head shot into the general direction the soldier said to look only to find his daughter Miko standing there. "Tell them whatever you what, aru,"he said before running toward her.

Once Miko saw he was running for her she followed suit and began to run to him. Both colliding into a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you father,"Miko sodded into his arms

"I am to, aru."He whispered. Before he pulled out of the hug a little so he could get a better look at her. "Let me get a better look at you, aru."

She just laughed and smiled wide.

"Humm you look tired. Did you get any sleep on the plane ride."

"I did Bà ba, but you know how long plane ride are…"

"I do, aru, you also look a little dirty how come?"

"I had to climb out of a tree."

He just blinked at her. "Do I even want to know, aru?"

"Ummm…I'm going to say no."

"That's what I thought, aru."He let go of her and called for a soldier to bring him a box with the words 'For Miko' written on the top. "I read a fortune cook this morning that said you would need something like this."

Miko began to open the box. "What is it?"

"Open it, aru"

She pealed back the tape to find within the box a cream colored jump suit that resembled Japan's own jumpsuit but more feminine in shape. "Their a shower house with a bathroom in the back of this base. A soldier will led you to it to freshen up and get changed."

"Thank you dad."

China just smiled.

ZIPPPPPPP

TUG

TUG

TUG

" My chest isn't that big…is it? "She said as she tried to pull the zipper over her chest_. "Good thing I decided to wear my purple tank top with the green robot on it under my jumpsuit. _"She thought

"Oh come off it you bitch. I think there is more important thing then seeing if your boobs are as big as Ukraine's. A voice hissed

"Hello Hoshiko."Miko said emotionlessly into the misty mirror in front of her only to find a girl resembling herself in an off–the-shoulder kimono with extremely long jet black hair and deep blood red eyes.

"Did you like the dream I sent you while you slept on the plane? "She laughed bitterly, "I did."

"Oh yes, having a chain around my neck was sooo relaxing. "She turned her head in the direction the person was to find no one there. It wasn't surprising, for when she turned back to face the mirror the young Japanese girl who had spoken was there clear as day in the mirror.

"Bitch! I told you to call me by my nation name. "She snarled

"Last time I checked you died during World War 2."Miko smile slyly, "You don't have the right to be called Hiroshima."

Hiroshima was the first daughter China and Japan had. Though it was merely by accident she was even conceived. It was a shock to both China and Japan seeing as it hadn't happened before. Also only both of their governments weren't too fond of each other. So China kept the pregnancy a secret from everyone but Japan since he had a right to know because he was the father of the child. Once Hiroshima was born China gave her to Japan and left them both. Which Japan didn't mind. So Japan raised her to be a peaceful, beautiful, indenpent young women.

Unforturenatly during the World Wars she began to grow cold and hostile towards the Allies and especially toward her mother China because he was fighting against her father.

So Aside from the fact that the Americans were finding the Japanese more of a threat at the close of the Second World War a side mission was to try and take down the threat of Hiroshima before she could cause any trouble. They didn't expect the impact of the bomb to kill her. When Japan found her she was already cold and somewhat lifeless but she was to have sworn to Japan she world return in her next life before dying.

No one expected the promise to come true. A few years after Miko was born China and Japan began to notice simariltties in Miko's personality to Hiroshima's personality later in her life. Concerned both nations took her to one of Japan's friends Yuuko to see if their fears where true. Sadly enough if was true. Miko's soul and Hiroshima's was bond together. With Hiroshima's soul being the stronger of the two. Fearing the worse a spell was placed on Miko in order for her soul to not to be consumed by Hiroshima's. It worked and for this the last thirteen year Miko had maintain control over her body.

"Son of a bitch! You'd better watch that damned mouth of yours or else. "The spirit hissed

"Or else what? You have no power over me all you have are empty threats and void promises. "She said pulling her wet hair into a ponytail unaware of the looming danger that stood behind her.

Suddenly something very cold gripped her chin and forcible turned her head. "Watashi ga no shīru ga kowarete iru koto o ima jikkan shite yori ōku no chikara o motte iru sanshō shite kudasai... Karada no atarashī hosuto o motte sugu ni suru koto.** (8)**"She said in their native tounge before she forcible pushed her against the bathroom sink. "Now pay attention little sister…your life may depend on it."Her ginned menousingly, She stretched out her hand and whispered a quick spell causing light to form around her hand then massing into a beautifully designed hourglass, "You see this hourglass I have in my hands? When this hourglass's sand fall to the bottom you'll have to have found father. OH! And did I mention you had 4 days?"

"W-what happens if I hadn't found Okaasan by that time."

"Your body will be mine. "She said throwing the hour glass to her, Miko caught it."See I'm not a bad person. I'm giving you a changes to earn your body back."

"…"

"You better get going…you don't have a lot of time to waste. "With that she was gone

Once the spirit vanished Miko turned to face the sink to dry heave. That was the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to her! Never in her life did Hoshiko touch her let alone threaten her that badly. Now what she thought would be a somewhat worry free search for Japan was turned into a game for her survival. "What do I do now? Should I tell father…no he already has too much to worry about. "She thought sliding to the ground pulling her legs to her chest.

BANG

BANG

BANG

"Miko, sweetheart, are you alright aru?"China said on the other side of the door

"Yeah I-I'm coming out now. "She said quickly getting up and ran to the door. "I'm here."She said breathlessly a piece of hair falling to the front of her face.

"Ayia, A piece of hair is out of place. "He said going into his our orange jumpsuit pocket and taking a Hello Kitty hair clip out sliding it over the one piece of hair and clipped it to her head.", I like to see your face instead of your hair. "He smiled cupping her cheek into his hand, "You look so much like your mother, Miko."

"Bà ba…"she blushed

"No time for talking, aru! We have work to do! "He said pulling her arm

"Okay! "She laughed

"TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK"a voice had

Miko turned her head slightly back to see Hoshiko holding the hourglass and tapping lightly on the glass "Not much time at all."

Miko swallows hard and turn back around wishing she had ignored her.

* * *

><p>"I have to be very quick and quiet about this or else the others will catch me, "Bulkhead thought as he typed the coordinates he needed to get to Japan into the computer. "Got it! "With that the Ground Bridge opened.<p>

He transformed and began heading for the bridge when: "Where do you think you're going Bulkhead? A voice asked causing Bulkhead to stop dead in his tracks

"Scrap! "He thought transforming back into robot mode to find Arcee standing next to the ground bridge switch. "How the frag did you get here aren't you suppose to be watching Jack at the moment. "He hissed

"Why are you avoiding my question? "She countered

"You know frag well where I'm going."

"Didn't you hear what Agent Fowler said? None of us is suppose to get anywhere near that island."

"When did you start listening to Agent Fowler."

"The moment he told us the reason why Tokyo didn't tell us who she really is."

"Her names MIKO frag it! "He snapped, "Not TOKYO!"

"Whatever. To me she is now Tokyo."

"You know what…I don't need this right now. What matter is finding Miko and bringing her back here."

"Do you really think she would let you bring her back here when her mother is missing?"

"I don't know…"he whisper, "But knowing she's there in who knows what situation…it's driving me insane I can't-, I can't …I don't know but something tells me she's in big trouble."

"She mean's a lot to you doesn't she? "She asked

Shock became evident on his faceplate. "More then you'll ever know…she-she reminder my of this sparking I knew back on Cybertron…the sparking would always call me her big brother and what to know the latest thing the Wreckers. She made me so happy, like Miko does. But one day…she when missing I looked everywhere for her…we found her a few cycles later dead. Apparently she was helping one of her friends when a rock slide happened."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago…but seeing Miko, all the situations she puts herself in are like this. It scares the slag out of me. That's why I need to go, to make sure what happened to the sparking doesn't happened to Miko…if it did…I would never forgive myself "He bowed his head low

"Alright…I guess I can cover for you until you get back."

His head shot up immediately, optics glistening with happiness. "You mean it! Thanks."

"Whatever…now get going before I change my mind!"

"Yes Ma'am! "He mock saluted turned, transformed, and sped into the ground bridge

"Let's hope that gut feeling doesn't came true, Bulkhead" Arcee said before transforming and headed back to Jack's home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations<strong>_

**(1)****Let me pass, let me pass****What is this narrow pathway here?**

**It's the narrow pathway of the Tenjin shrine**

**Please allow me to pass through**

**Those without good reason shall not pass**

**To celebrate this child's 7th birthday****I've come to dedicate my offering**

**Going in may be fine, fine, but returning would be scary**

**It's scary but****Let me pass, let me pass**

**(2) Come out and play with me little sister.**

**(3) The seal placed on Japan is gone…your body will be mine.**

**(4) Uncle **

**(5) No**

**(6) Hello beautiful young woman here is a beautiful white rose for a beautiful pure girl**

**(7) Thank you**

**(8)** **You see I have more power then you realize now that the seal is broken...soon that body of yours will have a new host.**


	5. My days are numbered

_Author's Notes:Hey-Hey Happy Holidays and happy new year! Heres a new chapter as a gift!_

_Just to make things clear with the relationship between Hiroshima family whys._

_Hiroshima's mother is China while China is the father of Miko_

_Hiroshima's father is Japan while Japan is the mother of Miko_

_(Think in revers with that family dynamic)_

_Also in my head Japan and China are not married because of their bosses not thinking it would be wise for them to be married. (It'll come into play in this chapter.) _

_that's all for now see ya!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: My days are numbered<em>

Three days. THREE long tiresome days they had been searching for should have found him by now! Everyone was reaching their braking point. Even Italy was beginning to yell at the soldiers to work faster. It was very much out of his character. It scared everyone including his lover Germany.

Every night after returning from a long day of search Miko would venture to the top of the Military base and cry out for japan one last time before she would be confronted by Hiroshima who would reminder her how much time she had left by hour, minute and second. Once she left Miko would cry on the roof for a good hour wondering what she was going to do. Never though did the thought of involving her family both ally and axis power in the mess she somehow found herself in. The next day would be her last.

Meanwhile Bulkhead was having a different situation…

He had only arrived in Japan two days ago. In that time frame he saw so much destruction that would compare to that of the destruction of the war on was horrible. He'd hope to find Miko soon to get her away from all of this.

It was harder for Bulkhead to navigate the streets of the broken country. How would anyone find someone in this? Apparently they could see as bodies were being pulled from the ruins of buildings. Never in the whole time Bulkhead was on this planet had he seen such mangled bodies, people mourning, openly crying out in agony. How could anything like this happen! Of course Ratchet would have a scientific answer for this disaster but the question he wanted answered was why did this have to happen to these people. No one should have to endure this type of agony ever! He wished he could do something, ANYTHING to help these people, but he couldn't for one he was an alien being from another world and secondly he had to find Miko before anything else happened.

_Day Four…_

"Alright,aru, where are we going to look next,Miko"China asked as he Miko,America,England,Russia,France,Germany,and Italy leaned over a map of Japan.

"Let me think." Miko said placing her hands over each other closing her eyes and concentrating as hard as she could. In her minds eye three places lit up brightly in her mind's map of Japan. Though one was shining more brightly the rest."Here."She said circling the area in pencil.

"That's the area of the Fukushima reactor. "England gasped

"Miko your positive he's there. If not we can't look there its to dangerous to be in that area still…even for nations like us." America said staying straight into Miko's gold eyes.

"I'm positive. More so then I was before. But if you're still skeptical you can always stay here and help with the injured."

For a moment everyone stared at the encircled area. Should they go for it? It was a one in a million shot that would be wrong. Miko's ability had been clouded as of late for some odd reason. But then again what did they have to lose? Japan could be there and if they decided not to look in that area he would be in more serious danger then they once thought.

"Da I'll go if comrade China will go."

"Of Course I'll go! Aru, Japan is my boyfriend and the mother of my child after all! Aru"

"I'll go after all you need a hero to protect you."

"A young flower such as yourself shouldn't have to search though rubble alone. "France blow a kiss in her direction much to both China and England's dismay

"I'll go to keep these two wankers in check." England pointed to America and France.

"Ve~I'll go how about you Germany?"

"Ja.I'll go."

Miko smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Anything? Miko called wiping sweat from her brow<p>

"No nothing here "America called

"Ve~sorry no"

"Non mon amour** (1)."**

"Nien**. (2)** only rubble so far."

"Sorry Miko. "England finished sadly

"Danmit!"She slammed her fist into a crumbling wall sending fragments everywhere causing everyone to flinch. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

China placed a comforting hand on Miko's shoulder. "How about Miko and I take a quick break, aru, and the rest of you search a littles way."

" Good idea China. Follow me."

"Hey who made you leader I'm the hero!"

"For once America just do as he says…wanker"

"But I'm the hero after all and…."The rest of the argument could no longer be heard over the mounts of rubble.

"Come Miko follow me, aru. China said jumping into the air too high for any human to jump.

"Where are we going? "She said following him jumping into the air.

"_Careful Miko you only have an hour left. _"The spirit mused while Miko growled.

Soon they came to a small flat area in the middle of all the destruction. "Sit, aru."

"Yes Bà ba."

"Do you want some tea? "China asked going into his panda backpack and taking a thermos of warm tea

"Please."

China handed her a foam cup that was within the backpack and pored the tea into it."Miko what is bugging you, aru? This is not like you."

"I'm sorry father. "She sighed, "Should I tell him? "She thought.

"I just have been really stressed out from finding for okaasan."

"No" she came to the silent conclusion. "He might find out sooner then later."

"I see, aru…"he said thoughtful then sighed, "How about I show you something that might cheer you up."

"And what would that-"Miko gasped when she saw a beautiful engagement ring adorn with red, yes, and pure clear diamonds. The colors of both Japan and China's flag. With farther inspection she saw the ring had an engraving within the band itself:

_No matter what the world says or does to us know that I have loved you for thousands of yeas and will love you for thousands more._

"You're going to ask okaasan's hand in marriage! "She squealed

"Unofficially my boss and his gave me the okay, aru. I was going to propose to him before the quake hit but…"he smiled sadly as he place the ring back into his jumpsuit pocket. Think back to when Japan had called him just 24 hours before the quake hit.

_Back Flash Night before the quake hit…_

China was fast asleep at the time dreaming about how Japan would react to the engagement when the phone rang.

RING

RING

RING

"Nín hǎo, aru."

"Kon'nichiwa (**3)** Yao."The voice said on the other end of the line

"Kiku? What are you doing calling at 12 midnight? Aru "He asked turning his head to the engagement ring that sat on his nightstand gathering dust.

"My apologize Watashi no ai **(4) **I just need to ask you something. "He said nervously

"What is it Àirén? Aru** (5)?"**He said not liking the tune in Japan's voice.

"Can you look after Miko if something bad happens soon."

"She's my daughter our douaghter, aru. Of course I'll look after her."

"No I mean look after her city if something happens."

"I don't understand Kiku, aru."

"I'm afeard you will soon. "China could hear tears forming in Japan's eyes as his voice began to crack.

"Kiku what's wrong. Aru Are you all right? I'm coming over now."

"No don't the seal is unstable as is please don't disrupt it more."

"The -oh Shén **(6)**! I thought it was taken care of! Aru"

"Yao we both know nothing last forever…the time has come for me pay the price…I love you Yao please protect our daughter. "With that he rung up on his end

"Kiku! KIKU! Please down do this on your own aru! Hello is anyone there? KIKU!"

He tried recalling all night long but receive only the voice mail on Japan's cell phone. Later that day he learned of the quake and tsunami and realized this was the price Kiku meant.

_End Back Flash… _

"When you get married can I change my last name to what yours will be?" Miko asked pulling China out of his thoughts.

"We'll see but first we have to find your mother."

"Right!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile a few miles away…<em>

Seeing as no one was in the area of the Fukushima reactor Bulkhead thought it would be good to stretch his tired servo, since he had been in vehicle mode since he arrived on the island country.

Despite the horrible state the country was currently in he found it very interesting. The stories Miko told of her homeland, from what he could tell, were accurate to what he saw.

From his height he was able to get a good view of the ocean. Sadly it wasn't as pleasing as he hoped it would be. He found flowing above the water debris from the shore towns.

"Must be from the tsunami. 'He thought

Suddenly a scream broke though the air."AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Um what? "He mumbled whipping his head in every direction until he found a human waving a white flag in front of him mumbling in what he believed was Italian. "Ooh no."

* * *

><p><em>Back a few minutes earlier…<em>

Somehow Italy gotten separated from group. Don't ask him how he doesn't even know himself. All he was doing was removing a piece of rubble so he could look though a small cave like opening to see if Japan was their. He wasn't. Finding the search within the cave dwelling fruitless he left it in the knowledge the small group was still there. No such luck they were all gone. He looked for a good haft of 15 minutes then decided to give up and look around the area. Maybe he could find Japan on his own.

Of course that idea was out the window when a small kitty came out of nowhere, thus leading Italy to go after the cat. He was so distracted by the animal that he didn't even notice the sentinel being where, that is until the shadow blocked the sun. Wondering if it was going to rain Italy raised his head only to find a giant robot standing in front of him looking towards the shoreline. Needless to say he yelled bloody murder."AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

_A mile away with the group made up of formally known Allies and one Axis powers… _

"Dudes, Has anyone notice Italy is now missing? "America stated looking around their group

"Now that you mention it I haven't heard any whining in a while. "England said thoughtfully

"He's probable off picking flowers somewhere. "France mused

"That would be like Italy. "Germany huffed brushing his wet hair from his face.

Suddenly an all to familiar scream broke though the still air."AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Or he can be screaming from something he got scared of. "Russia said pulling out his lead pile seemingly out of nowhere

"Come on lets go before he hurts himself. "Germany said as he began to run in the direction in which the scream came from.

Once they got closer they realized what Italy was screaming at. "What the hell! "Germany yelled pulling out his gun followed suit by everyone except for America and Russia ( America knew what the being was.2. Russia had his lead pile out already.) What was standing in from of then was a giant green robot!

"Oh boy. "The thing mumbled

"More of them! Am I slaged when I get back to base, "Bulkhead thought.

"Ve~Thank God you're here Germany I was soo scared. "Italy whimpered behind the German.

"Stay their Italy for yours and our safety."

"Ve~"

"Germany? Italy? These guys must be like Miko!" He thought hopefully."Um yeah there is nothing to be scared of I'm just looking for someone. "He said and the other began cocking their guns. "I'm looking for a girl named."

"HHIYA!"A blur said amazingly slamming Bulkhead to the ground with full force

"Miko!" He said in awe as Miko held a sword over his spark chamber.

* * *

><p><em>A few Minutes earlier with Miko and China…<em>

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"What the hell was that?" Miko asked in fright

"I was about to ask you the same thing Wǒ de yīnghuā** (7)."**China said as he stood up. "You coming, aru?'

"What about the rest of the tea?"

"It'll be there when we get "He gave her a stretched hand.

"Alright."Miko said accepting the stretched hand and removing the purple covering from the katana she still carried. "Let's go!"

At lighting speed they ran across the debris with the ease a ninja had. Everything blurred in Miko's vision though her earing wasn't impared_"5 minutes left."_

"Damn you Hoshiko."She said under her breath. She could hear the demon laugh with pleasure that she was harassing Miko.

Once a large blob of a being can into view Miko took the sword out of its sheath and aimed for its chest."HHIYA!"She yelled at the thing causing it to fall with a bang

"Miko!"

"Bulkhead? "She questioned. "What are you doing here? "She asked off of him.

"Wait, aru! You know this thing!"

"Yes father his name his Bulkhead I met him in America. If you want more info ask him "All eyes turn toward the American.

"Well America you bloody better have some answer."

" me first. "China growled gripping the American by the shirt and pulling him close to his body his gold eyes shining with anger. "I asked you before hand if anything dangerous was in your country, aru, that I should know about and you said what?"

America gulped hard. "No."

"That's what I thought, aru. Now does that. "He pointed to Bulkhead. "Not count as dangerous! Aru"

"Bà ba please calm down! You don't know the whole story! I was the one who found out about them on my own. Bulkhead is a good guy! Trust me I should know I'm with him 24/7!"Miko said in a frantic append to get her father away from America.

"_2 minutes…"_

"That maybe but America should have warned you before coming to him country…his should have warned us! "England stated with a little sadness in his voice.

Seeing this America ripped China's hand from his t-shirt and ran over to England. "Babe, I didn't tell for your safety you've got to understand!"

"That doesn't excuse the fact you didn't tell us! Do you know how much danger you put Miko in! Remember the pictos?"

"England has a point non?"France questioned.

"Please allow me to explain. "Bulkhead tried to sooth when a gun was pointed in his direction again.

"Nien, you stay their robot. "Germany stated harshly

"Germany his mane is Bulkhead! Not ro-AAAHHHHH."A sudden sharp burning pain formed in Miko's chest.

"Miko". Both the nations and Bulkhead called

"_1 minute…"_

"B-bulkhead…"she called back weakly as the giant bent down to lightly place one of his large servos on her back while she placed a knowing hand over the servo just before gasped placing her other hand over her mouth only to cough up blood.

"Miko, aru what's happening! "He asked with fear in his own eyes.

"It must have been the distraction for all of us arguing that led her to loose concentration Da?"Russia commented

"AAAAHHHHHH, m-my eyes it's burning! She cried. Placing the bloody hand over the eye causing more blood from the eye to drip though her hand to mix with the blood from her mouth.

"Let me see aru." China said taking her hand from her face. She was shaking furiously. He gasped when he saw Miko's eye had become ashy in color he could see skin over and around the eye was beginning to crack to see the second layer of pink skin under it. He was also beginning to smell the skin burning. In fact he could smell that type of burning allover her body: arms, legs, neck, and torso.

"_30 Seconds…" _

"Ve~ what's happening to Miko China! "The Italian cried

"Her body is feeling the full force of the quake, tsumami, and apparently the Fukushima melt down."

"B-bà ba". She cried.

"_20 seconds…" _

"We have to get her back to the military base now! "America said lifting Miko up into his arms bridal style.

"Here."Bulkhead said as he transformers back into vehicle mode. "You'll get there fast if you drive in me."

All of the nation stared in awe for a moment."Well."Bulkhead said. "Get in!"

"Right follow me! "America said as the first one to brake from the daze placing Miko in the back seat safely.

"You know the way aru." China asked getting into the driver seat.

"You give me directions and I'll drive. "He replied starting the ignition.

"_10 seconds…"_

"A-Alfred…"Miko cough through the blood.

"Hang on Miko we're almost there."

"I don't k-know I'll last that long…"she whimper

"_5 seconds…"_

"Nonsense! You'll be alright."England countered moving a piece of her from her battered face.

"_4 seconds…"_

Her breath became more shallow then before.

"_3 seconds…_

"I don't think so…"she whispered before she began to loose consciousness.

"_2 seconds…"_

"Miko? MIKO!"

"_1 Second left…Time's up Miko…" _The spirit laughed.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:Sorry left you with a cliff hanger!<p>

_Translations _

(1) No my love

(2) No

(3) hello

(4) my love

(5) sweetheart

(6) God

(7) my cherry blossom


	6. AUTHOR NOTES

I will be rewriting my Transformers Hetalia crossover story...I am sorry I haven't worked on it for a long time in fact I was trying to rewrite it when my laptop broke and all my documents are gone...please give me time to rewrite the story. Thank you for your cooperation I will post something as soon as I can with a better story line...

Thank you...


End file.
